This invention relates to an improved electronic control system for an oil burner motor and ignitor, but in some aspects is also applicable to a gas-fired furnace.
In particular, this invention utilizes an electronic circuit which comprises a silicon controlled rectifier for energizing a control relay to energize the oil burner motor and a combination of a capacitance/resistance network and programmable unijunction transistor (PUT) for controlling the dual time delayed operation of a second control relay to energize selectively the ignitor of the burner.
Insofar as applicant is aware, there is no prior or existing electronic system which utilizes solid state components to control an oil burner motor and ignitor in the manner of this invention. In most cases, such systems rely primarily on electromagnetic components, such as solenoids and timing mechanisms.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved electronic control system for an oil burner and ignitor comprising novel combinations of standard type electronic components which are readily available, highly reliable and relatively inexpensive.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which: